


Gracias por traerlo a casa

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve va a visitar a Peggy y se encuentra con que Tony también está ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias por traerlo a casa

**D** espués de la cansada batalla que tuvieron contra Ultrón, Steve decidió ir a visitar a quien fuera su amada dama, ya antes había ido a visitarla, pero esta vez tenía necesidad de ir a verla después de lo que Wanda lo hizo ver con esa visión que metió en su cabeza.

Al entrar al hospital una enfermera lo recibió en la recepción. -¡Buenas tardes! ¿Lo puedo ayudar a encontrar a algún paciente?- dijo la joven enfermera que vio a Steve con un ramo de flores.

-¡Hola! Si, busco a Margaret Carter- respondió el Capitán un poco nervioso.

-Claro acompáñeme- la enfermera salió de la recepción e hizo que el capitán la siguiera, llegaron a la puerta y la enfermera le dijo- Solo le aviso, que hay un amigo de la señora Carter adentro.

-Claro- dijo Steve, este se quedó pensando fuera  de la habitación ¿Quién sería el amigo? No es que estuviera celoso, pero él era el único hombre y amigo que iba a visitarla, al Capitán le entro mucha curiosidad por saber quién era, así que se acercó su oído a la puerta y logró escuchar:

-Howard, no deberías de sentirte culpable, lo hiciste para proteger a tus amigos- respondió la suave voz de Peggy. ¿Howard? Pero Howard murió hace años, Steve se quedó pensando si Peggy no estaba alucinando, pero no podía ser porque la enfermera también lo había visto.

-Pero también salieron lastimados, por culpa mía.- señalo la voz masculina. Al momento en que oyó esa voz, el Capitán reacciono, ¿Tony?, ¿Ese era Tony?, ¿Qué hacía Tony ahí? Con ese último cuestionamiento decidió que era hora de entrar, giro la perilla con la mano que tenía desocupada y entro a la habitación.

-¡Hola Peg! ¿Cómo has estado? –Saludo Steve como si no hubiera visto que había otra persona ahí.

-¡Steve!- dijo Peggy, volteando a verlo- que bueno que estés aquí, Howard también vino a verme- dijo está señalando a Tony.

-¿Enserio?- la voz del Capitán se oía muy seria, volteo a ver a Tony que este lo miraba con una mirada llena de pena.

Tony nunca pensó que al visitar a Peggy una gran amiga de su padre, encontraría a Steve. Bueno si lo pensó, pero no podía andar detrás de este diciéndole cuando iba a ir a ver a Peggy, para el irla a ver cuándo él no iba.

-¡Hola, Steve!- saludo Tony sonriendo.- No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Ni yo a ti.- señalo Steve. Este se volteo a ver a la agente y le dijo: - Traje estas flores para ti, sé que son tus favoritas.

-No pensé que fueras tan romántico, Cap- susurro para que solo el capitán escuchara- De cualquier manera, yo ya me iba.- Cuando este último se levantó de sus asiento, Peggy empezó a toser, los dos se levantaron a agarrar un poco de agua, pero cuando Tony vio que Cap se levantaba se quedó parado y dejo que el fuera el que le llevara el agua.

Steve le acerco el agua a Peggy, cuando la ex agente logro calmarse, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

-Steve, pensé que estabas muerto- la anciana empezó a temblar y unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos. Volteo a ver a Tony y le dijo: -Un gusto volver a verte Howard. _Gracias por traerlo a casa._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ♥


End file.
